


Knight In Black Armor

by Rockingham



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockingham/pseuds/Rockingham
Summary: During her brothers basketball game, Bailey has an unwanted interaction with Berry's least-favorite person. Who can save her?





	Knight In Black Armor

Basketball wasn’t really Bailey’s favorite sport, but at least Casey got to play more then in football. The team was smaller so it was easier for him to get more time. Bailey cheers with her overly enthusiastic classmates as they cheered the Berry Basketball team towards victory against Hearst High. Bailey came to realize that it didn’t mater what sport it was, Berry and Hearst would be at each other’s throats. Those games were the loudest. The crowds standing every time either team got close to scoring. Of course, the trash talk was insane. Most of it coming from a particular red head playing on the Hearst side.

Bailey can see Mr. and Mrs Crandall sitting on the bleachers across the gym, Skye was nowhere near them. She was probably hiding, it was a lot easier for her parents to find her sitting on the “wrong” side in the gym then on the football field so Bailey assumed her girlfriend was somewhere outside.

She would go check on her at halftime. Make sure she was OK, maybe she could even convince her to sit with her during the next half of the game…but she really didn’t want to get Skye in trouble. 

The buzzer goes off as the game reaches halftime. The teams turn to go to their respective benches, Brian throwing some offensive words over his shoulder at the opposing team as Hearst leads by six points.

His parents are, of course, clapping for him. Even as some of the Hearst members shake their heads at their obviously obnoxious teammate. Bailey stands to stretch her legs for a second before leaving her space on the bleachers and going outside the gym. She glances around to see if she can spot the redhead somewhere near the loud cheers and boos from the game. She assumed Skye wouldn’t go too far, just in case her parents came looking for her, yelling at her to support her brother.

“Hey.”

Bailey turns and sees Brian strutting over, OK, that’s not the redhead she was looking for. Bailey doesn’t get to say anything before Brian stops before her, flashing a smile. 

“Enjoying the game?” Bailey’s at a loss for words for a minute, Brian’s smile is so different than Skye’s. His was more cocky, more of a smirk then an outright smile. His tone was light, almost playful as he asks the question.

“Yeah, it’s great.” Bailey says awkwardly. She really isn’t sure what to say. She’s never really interacted with Brian before. Brian’s cocky smile grows as he leans over to place a hand next to Bailey’s head against the wall, leaning a little closer, his strong cologne was an unwelcome intrusion on her nose.

“I know, right. Too bad for Berry though, but hey, they can’t get lucky all the time.” Brian bragged, “You know, you’re really cute. After the game you and I should celebrate Hearst’s win.”

Bailey can’t believe this. Her girlfriend’s brother was trying to hit on her. Trying to get her to go on a date with him after the game. She had to get out of there, with how few people seemed to be trailing in the hallway, it was probably not a good idea to be alone and risk Brian getting angry when she said no.

“No thanks,” Bailey said quickly, taking the chance to shut him down outright, it was a little risky, but maybe the chance of someone else coming over would keep him from doing something stupid. She tries to put space between her and Brian only to have him grab her wrist.

“Whoa, Whoa!” Brian called, a slight annoyance to his voice, “No need to be shy about it.”

Bailey turns back around to face him, Brian’s slight annoyance is on is face, but he quickly covers it up with a grin.

“Come on, it’s my treat.” Brian offered in his most charming voice. 

“Sorry but I already promised to hang out with my friends after the game.” Bailey tried to reason with the older high schooler. It wasn’t a total lie, but she really wanted him to let her go so she could go back to looking for her girlfriend. Or even run back inside where there were more people. 

“Tck, that’s just a lie girls say when they want to say no.” Brian stated as his smile quickly disappeared. “Come on, why do you have to play hard-to-get? I’m only asking for a little company after the game.”

Bailey has no idea what to say to make him back off. She thinks for a second if anyone would hear her if she screamed, yelled, got someone else over to force Brian to back off. Her prayers are answered two seconds later when someone reaches between them, a smaller hand wraps around Brian’s wrist, startling both of them and causing Brian to let go. Bailey pulls her hand back, rubbing her wrist.

“What the hell?” Brian yells as he turns to the person now between Bailey and him.

“You know,” Bailey looks up at the voice, seeing Skye had placed herself firmly between the two, “If anyone else besides me showed up to see you harassing her, you’d be thrown from the team immediately.”

Skye’s voice is completely emotionless, the kind of dull monotone sound she only used when she was angry. Brian narrows his eyes and pulls his hand out of Skye’s grip.

“She’s one of _your_  friends?” Brian asked as he crossed his arms, suddenly looking disgusted, “No wonder she said no, she clearly doesn’t know a good thing when she sees it.”

Skye crosses her arms back, mimicking her brother’s defiant stance. Bailey can see the slight surprise on Brian’s face when Skye doesn’t immediately back down.

“Fine, ask someone else. There are plenty of girls at  _Hearst_  you can ask. I’m sure  _their_ tastes are more to  _your_  liking.”

The Crandall siblings glare at each other a moment, Bailey has to admit to herself how similar the two look like that. After a few minutes Skye gives an irritated sigh.

“Are we done then?”

Brian looks flat out insulted as Skye doesn’t wait for an answer, turning around and catching Bailey’s hand in her own, interlacing their fingers together and pulling her away from her brother. Bailey just catching the confused and disbelieving look on Brian’s face before the buzzer goes off signaling halftime was almost over. Bailey lets herself be guided down the hall by Skye before she feels Skye stop and turn to her.

“Sorry,”

“No! You totally saved me!” Bailey gushed instantly. “He looked so surprised when you stood up to him!”

“Yeah.” Skye stuttered and Bailey tilts her head, slightly confused until she become aware of the slight tremor in the hand that was wrapped in her own.

“Oh,” Bailey softly pulled the redhead closer, wrapping her free arm around the girl’s shoulders. She can feel the other girl’s heart pounding against her chest. “Hey, you’re OK, and you looked like a badass saving me from your brother.”

Skye laughs and Bailey can feel the girl starting to calm down. Whatever fear she had been feeling during the confrontation with her brother slowly melted away. 

“Ugh, next time don’t get stuck talking to him.” It’s more teasing then serious, but Bailey pouts at the other girl anyway.

“I won’t have run into him if I hadn’t been looking for  _you_ ”

Skye tilts her head at that, “Oh so it’s  _my_  fault?”

“Yup!” Bailey smirked as Skye shook her head, laughing again. 

“Fine, next time I’ll let you deal with it.”

“No! You have to save me.” 

“Do I now?” Skye smiled teasingly at her before faking a sigh, “Fine, fine, I’ll come rescue you when you get into trouble.”

“ _My hero_.” Bailey gushes as she presses a kiss to Skye’s cheek. The redhead blushes at the simple contact. “Can I convince you to come watch the rest of the game with me?”

“I wish, my parents would kill me. It’s one thing if I’m just not there, it’s a whole other if I’m on Berry’s side.” Skye reminded, Bailey frowns, “But I’ll come find you after the game?”

It’s not a perfect situation, but Bailey nods anyway. Skye seems to pick up on the other girl’s disappointment.

“Hey, if you want, I’ll take you on that date my brother offered to take you on.” 

Bailey giggled, deepening her voice to try and mimic Brian’s, “You’re treat?”

“No need to be shy about it.” Skye replied as the two start laughing. Bailey smiles as their giggling die down.

“I’m holding you to that.”


End file.
